Succubus
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: Sasuke knew there was something wrong with Naruto. So when an incident happens that nearly costs the idiot his life, the Uchiha decides it's time to find out just what it is. But what if Naruto would rather die, literally, than face reality? It's up to Sasuke to change his decision! A Sasunaru one-shot, Ninja-verse. Also a lemon included. You have been warned!


**Hello everyone! So while I finish the second chapter on SHABAW, I ALSO decided to get this plot bunny FINALLY out of the way! With the lovely help of Sasu-Chan (yes, she came back to me after all these years), I got this story done in two days. It is in third person, more of Sasuke's perspective, AND in the ninja universe…so I'm stepping out of my element a bit. But I think it's good enough to show you all. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Isolde….just what I always wanted .**

**Warning: When a man loves a man….and I'm writing it….there's going to be some yaoi going on –snickers-**

**Succubus**

Something was wrong with the idiot. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, but his eyes refused to watch anything but the blonde teammate who walked in front of him. Despite the huge smile tugging on his lips and the cheerful tone he used to speak with the pink-haired girl next to him, there was something off about Naruto. He wanted to be like the rest of the morons in this world that gave little credit to their instincts, but Sasuke was not normal. He was the last Uchiha in their town, which automatically made him more advanced than the rest of his peers. He had spent several years fighting every day for his life in the real world, only relying on himself to make it out alive. So when something didn't settle with him, he knew better than to pass it up as an over imaginative mind.

But it wasn't like Sasuke was willing to act on it. So far, whatever was different about Naruto hadn't affected their missions. He was still as useless and wild as ever, never stopping once to think of the consequences of his actions. When Sakura needed assistance he was there, guarding her like a personal pet. And despite how _annoying _it was to admit, Naruto's strength had come in handy a few times in the past. In fact, it was Naruto who had dragged him back to town with that same strength and stubbornness. With all of these facts in front of him, Sasuke should have been able to just let the troubling train of thoughts go.

Still, it wouldn't leave his head.

"Sasuke-kun, is something bothering you?" Sasuke twitched slightly at the annoying pet name bestowed on him by his female teammate, though he refused to admit it annoyed him. In her defense, Sakura Haruno was not the love-struck child who chased furiously after him six years ago. She had turned herself into a mature young woman who was as skilled as her teacher, Tsunade. In earlier years, his faith in her skills was obviously pessimistic, but slowly she had proven her worth and now he felt comfortable with having her on his team again.

"Why are you worried about him? You know he'll never tell us what he's brooding about." Sasuke's attention was immediately drawn over Sakura's head to look at the third part of his team. Naruto Uzumaki, the cursed child of the nine-tailed beast, was another person that Sasuke had once felt only dragged him down. At first glance, most people underestimated the orange clad ninja. He, himself, still struggled with the idea that such a strong amount of power could be held by a person who could barely tie his shoes in the morning.

"If you wish to speak, at least make it something useful." Naruto glared at him, quickly moving in front of Sasuke and pushing his finger hard into Sasuke's chest.

"You keep talking like that and I'm going to have to kill you." This wasn't the first (or last) threat Sasuke expected from the boy in front of him.

"Now now, Naruto. Let's not ruin a good mission by starting a fight with Sasuke." Their team leader walked past them, ruffling both of their hairs. Sasuke closed one of his eyes at the uncomfortable touch, but decided to cross his arms instead of commenting about it. Naruto, on the other hand, could not let it go as maturely.

"Get your hands off me! You're saying _I _started this?!" Blocking out the rant from the younger ninja, Sasuke focused his gaze over the face that had been bothering him all day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only difference in his appearance was a small nick that was left from an assignment they had been on earlier in the week. He remembered that Kakashi had gotten a special request from the Hokage that needed the group's help. The ninja they were after had something 'dark' surrounding him, enough to scare many of the other teams away from the request. So they decided to pull out the big guns and ask them to assist.

The three travelled for two days to come to a quiet town that Sasuke hadn't bothered to ask the name of. The team found the ninja easily, who had been almost too easy to take down. From what Sasuke knew (and fought in his previous life), ninjas of this caliber usually took a great deal of strength to kill. This one, however, was weak. The scratch on Naurto's left cheek was the only damage he had managed to do. The ninja's eyes were sunken and his body shook like something vile had entered him. In fact, it seemed like the ninja was _happy _when Naruto finished the kill. Kakashi had told them that the Hokage was still waiting for the final result on what exactly was wrong with the ninja they had slain.

"Naruto, stop acting so childish." Sakura's gentle scolding entered Sasuke's ears as they returned through the gates of Konoha.

"Of course you'll take the bastard's side. Is anyone going to agree that I did nothing wrong?" Naruto glanced around the group, as if waiting for one of them to answer. Instead, Sakura glanced down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh no! I told Ino I'd meet with her twenty minutes ago. Thanks a lot Naruto!" Sakura huffed and walked away, Kakashi chuckling at Naruto's shocked face.

"There's so much you need to learn about women. Maybe one day, when you're older, I'll teach you." Sasuke snorted at Kakashi's parting words. The idiot was already eighteen; if he didn't know about the birds and bees then he was never going to figure it out.

"That damn pervert! One of these days I'll get strong enough to kick his ass." Since he was the only one left, Sasuke assumed that Naruto expected him to answer.

"Don't hold your breath." So he did, in his favorite fashion. There was nothing more amusing than pissing the boy off.

"You shut up Sasuke! If you don't think I won't beat you to a pulp right now, I will." At the insult Sasuke held back the actual need to laugh.

"If you think for one second you could take me on, I would suggest you get yourself checked." The statement was so blunt; it caught Naruto by surprise while Sasuke sauntered past him. It was a few seconds later that Naruto screamed his name, but by then Sasuke had no intention of turning back to him. Despite his lack of response, Sasuke did allow his pace to slow so Naruto could catch up to him.

"Do you not remember it was me who brought you back?! I'm pretty sure that proves just who is the strongest here."

"I let you capture me so you wouldn't continue your frivolous search and get yourself killed."

"Why are you such a jerk to me?" At Naruto's question, Sasuke looked over to him with a questionable gaze. Not because of the question itself (there were way too many answers) but because of the tired tone lining the loaded question. Naruto, in all the years that Sasuke had known him, had _never _run out of energy. Even during several days of intense training or scouting, Naruto always kept a huge amount of energy stored away. Kakashi had said it was the fox demon's way of keeping his host's body safe, never allowing him to be put in danger because of something as pathetic as running out of energy. Even when the two sparred, Naruto was never beaten because of exhaustion. Sasuke had to practically knock him out just to get the match to end.

"Dobe." Almost by instinct Naruto stopped, glancing over and sighing.

"What now?" The complaint in his voice was not acknowledged by Sasuke, who wasted no time erasing the distance between the two of them.

"Why are you so tired? I thought knuckleheads like you stored extra energy where your brain was supposed to reside?" Naruto made no attempt to deny Sasuke's insult, which only sent up another red flag. As if he wasn't acting weird enough, Naruto's eyes widened before he quickly jumped away from the space invasion. A brow was raised from Sasuke when he realized that the red hue on Naruto's face was from embarrassment. Whatever was going on, Naruto was not willing to tell.

"St-stay away from me! Who said you co-could get that close?!" Okay, now this was getting absurd. Sasuke knew for a fact that between the two of them, he was the one who hated to be touched. In fact, Naruto never seemed to shy from any type of physical affection. And yet here he was, looking anywhere but Sasuke while the discoloring of his face refused to leave. With an unnatural need to humor himself, Sasuke smirked and spoke.

"Are you blushing?" Like a flame in a dry bush, Naruto's face lit up too fast for him to cover up. In what Sasuke could only guess was an attempt to hide it, the young blond slapped both hands onto his cheeks and clenched his eyes shut.

"I'm going home before I kill you!" If Sasuke was anyone else, he would have laughed at how quickly Naruto tried to get away from him. Instead, he settled for a soft chuckle as he watched the idiot run down the street. Still, even that moment of amusement didn't last when he realized that the speed that Naruto was using was still implying that he was worn out.

Just what was it that Naruto was hiding?

The weeks that followed the strange interaction between the two boys were no better. Without warning Naruto's fatigue increased at the same rate that other physical changes started to happen. Naruto's appetite disappeared, causing him to lose more weight than anyone on the team felt comfortable with. Even when offered Ramen, Naruto refused. Like déjà vu, the dark rings underneath Naruto's eyes made them dull out and appear sunken. Just like the ninja they had encountered. Despite Sakura's constant questioning, Naruto refused to admit something was wrong. He constantly shook it off as a bad night's sleep, promising he would go to bed early. Then, like clockwork, Naruto would gaze to Sasuke with a look that Sasuke couldn't read. Still, it was enough to signal to the quiet ninja that whatever was going on was not normal.

The final straw came one week later. After tracking and flushing out a rouge ninja, the group had cornered the target into the outskirts of town just as the sun started to set. They stopped in a field when Sakura's shuriken caught the runaway's leg, leaving it impossible for the opponent to keep fleeing without being easily caught. Lashing out in a desperate attempt to save himself, the ninja ran at Naruto. Despite the danger in front of him, Naruto made no move to defend himself. Sasuke swore under his breath when he realized that the ninja had unsheathed a hidden kunai and was aiming for the dazed boy's neck.

"Naruto, move!" Sakura's shrill scream came a second before Sasuke reacted. With only a few feet between them the rouge ninja stopped to throw his weapon. Still Naruto didn't move, his eyes only half open as he stared ahead of him.

"That idiot!" Sasuke didn't waste a second to kick out the ninja's knee from behind him, making the thrown kunai miss Naruto's neck and slice just under his ear. Sasuke wasted no time throwing his fist into the target's face, knocking him out. He secured the ninja's hands and feet while Sakura rushed to Naruto's side, who had only snapped out of his trance when his body registered pain.

"Wh-What happened?" Sakura blinked at Naruto's question but never had time to answer it. Within the next heartbeat Naruto was unconscious, falling back into her arms. She quickly fell to the ground, placing his head on her lap while Sasuke approached the two of them. He watched the concern flash over Sakura's face while she stroked the side of Naruto's cheek.

"Oh Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She whispered, her fingers stopping on the slim neck resting on her legs. Swallowing, Sakura looked up at Sasuke before speaking. "His pulse is racing. We need to get him home."

"I'll take the idiot. I trust you can return the target and report our mission to Kakashi?" She nodded while Sasuke picked up Naruto, slinging the dead weight arm around his shoulders.

"Please be careful, Sasuke-kun. Whatever is going on with Naruto is also draining the fox demon inside of him. If that's the case, then neither one of us stands a chance against it." Sasuke didn't answer her warning, knowing she was right. He tightened his hold on the unconscious boy in his arms, not wasting another second to race toward Naruto's house. Whatever was attacking Naruto, it was going to kill the idiot unless Sasuke figured out just what it was.

It was only when Sasuke managed to break open Naruto's window that he stirred. Sasuke paused when he heard a groan, glancing down at the face which was now contorted in pain. Quietly Sasuke hopped off of the windowsill, moving into the room to lay Naruto down. Looking around, Sasuke located a stool in the corner of Naruto's room to sit in. Once he leaned against the wall next to Naruto's bed, he looked back over at the tense body next to him. Hands he has so often sparred with were now digging into the bedding, nearly shredding the fabric from the force. Another loud moan from Naruto had Sasuke looking up at him, disliking the nervous feeling that was somehow slipping into the bottom of his stomach. Sasuke was not known for emotional attachment, especially to people as stupid as Naruto. Still, he couldn't deny how that moment of weakness from the energetic blond earlier had made Sasuke's heart stop. If Sasuke had been one second slower, Naruto would have lost his jugular.

"No…ah…please…STOP!" Naruto's scream broke Sasuke's train of thought. He watched silently as Naruto gasped for air, his entire face covered in sweat. Whatever Naruto had been dreaming about had seemed to scare him because the panic on his face was almost palpable.

"You're alive, idiot." Sasuke tried to bring Naruto away from his dream, but it only seemed to freak him out more. Naruto gasped before scrambling to the other side of the bed, taking the sheet with him. With a shaking finger Naruto pointed directly at Sasuke while yanking the fabric over his waist.

"You stay right there!" Did it look like he was moving? This dream must have affected Naruto far more than Sasuke had first expected. Sighing, he crossed his arms to glance out Naruto's window.

"You passed out in the middle of a mission. Do you understand that?" The room filled with silence, neither boy making noise except the occasional breath intake. The seconds of silence dragged on, and Sasuke toyed with the idea that Naruto had fallen back asleep.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I never meant to become a burden to you, Kakashi, or Sakura. I probably scared the shit out of Sakura, huh?" At the question Sasuke nodded, looking back to the guilty teammate.

"You will be lucky if she doesn't kill you herself."

"She's safe though, right?"

"I don't think she's the person we should be worried about," Sasuke replied, keeping his voice clipped to hide most of his anger. Despite it Naruto looked up at him, hesitating before he spoke.

"You were worried too, Sasuke?" Quickly Sasuke stood up, moving away from Naruto to lean his hands on the windowsill. He scowled, unwilling to admit the sliver of concern he had felt. No matter how he tried to deny it, he knew Naruto was someone he didn't want to lose. He listened to Naruto's weak laugh, and he pictured the blond was rubbing the back of his untamable locks of hair. "Here I thought you hated me enough to let me get killed for my own stupidity."

"I may let it happen next time. Now explain yourself, Uzumaki. What is going on?"

"I…I can't tell you." The hushed tone that Naruto used was so out of character that Sasuke had to turn to see for himself the look of uncertainty etched into Naruto's features. Nervously he played with his fingers on his lap, occasionally tugging the sheet closer to his waist.

"This isn't someth—" Before Sasuke could lecture him, Naruto shook his head and interrupted.

"I'm not talking to you about this!" Naruto shouted, closing his eyes tightly. Sasuke closed his mouth slowly, glaring at the stubborn guy in front of him. Just what was his problem? Naruto had never been shy about anything. There were more times than not that Naruto would say something utterly embarrassing without batting an eye. And yet now, when it was endangering his life, Naruto couldn't open his big mouth. Just what was it that got Naruto this worked up? Even now, Sasuke could see the dark red that tinted his cheeks. In the moonlight, with the angle of Naruto's face, Sasuke couldn't help but become aware of Naruto's attractive features. There was something exotic about him that made him stand out from everyone else in Sasuke's life. And when Naruto turned his tortured blue gaze up to Sasuke, the older ninja felt something yank in his heart. This feeling was getting more common by the day.

"I need help, but…" When Naruto struggled with his wording Sasuke moved toward him. That seemed to jumpstart his brain, Naruto quickening his words while holding onto the blanket. "But I can't ask for it! And don't come near me!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, getting annoyed with the game they were playing. Why Sasuke was even still there was a mystery to him. Normally, he would have left the minute Naruto woke up. Still, he couldn't make himself leave with how strange Naruto was acting. With no indication Naruto's body tensed before his head dropped down. Sasuke stopped when he realized that Naruto's eyes were half-lidded again, his body's breathing starting to slow again. Was he seriously falling asleep in the middle of a conversation? Getting more frustrated by the second, Sasuke reached forward to shake the now trembling boy. The skin, to his surprise, was clammy and hot. If he hadn't been upright and speaking normally seconds before, Sasuke would have assumed that Naruto had a fever. When the touch didn't wake him, Sasuke sighed and leaned closer to him "Wake up idio—"

Sasuke froze when he felt the sensual touch of Naruto's fingers curling against his neck, keeping him centimeters away from Naruto's face. Trying to keep control of his own embarrassment, Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the eyes that were unfocused in front of him. He was sure that Naruto was not awake, despite the hand holding him still. From how gentle the touch now trailing against the sensitive part of his neck, Sasuke almost thought it was someone else completely. Sasuke and Naruto were not gentle, especially with each other. Unwillingly, he felt his breathing increase when the touch swiped his pulse two seconds before Naruto leaned closer.

"Sa-Sasuke…" His own name was mumbled against his mouth, and the action froze Sasuke's lungs. Just what the _hell _was going on? Sasuke debated pulling away and knocking the idiot straight through the wall, but his body wouldn't cooperate. As if lulled by Naruto's voice, Sasuke's mind was at complete war with his body. This was not what he had signed up for today. Despite his need to move, Sasuke felt his eyelids lower slightly as he looked at the sedated boy in front of him. Sasuke scowled when he realized that Naruto's touches were making his blood stir. He shivered as the fingers trailed up an invisible line to his face, where the palm of Naruto's hand cupped his cheek. Was this a part of Naruto's dream? Was this why Naruto had been acting so strange the past few weeks? Trying to defog his brain, Sasuke took note of Naruto's distressed state. His breathing was now ragged, hot puffs of air continuing to hit Sasuke's face. The hand on his neck trembled, as if fighting against something. If Sasuke had been paying more attention earlier, he would have realized there was a mixture of pain and pleasure on his friend's face.

"Dobe." Without warning Naruto's body tensed a second time before it collapsed against Sasuke, a painful groan coming from Naruto. Snapping into action, Sasuke grabbed him, surprised by how suddenly his body turned ice cold. Just then a sinister laugh came from somewhere in the room. Sasuke wasted no time unlatching three kunai from his leg before throwing them into the darkened part of the room, waiting to hear a hit. When none came, he quickly used the Sharigan to locate the person in the dark. He tightened his hold on his teammate when a beautiful woman walked toward him, licking a slow path across her lower lip.

"What a delectable little human you seem to be," The mysterious woman whispered, smirking in a way that pissed Sasuke off.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, showing his lack of amusement with her.

"I should be asking you that." She moved into the moonlight, Sasuke taking note of the black horns that sprouted beneath her bleach blonde hair. The stranger wore nothing more than a sheer red teddy that matched the color of her eyes. A row of sharp teeth pulled into a smile he knew would scare men weaker than him. "My name is Isolde, she who is gazed upon by every man she walks past, though this information is not important for someone like _you_." Sasuke smirked at the way she spit the word out like venom. Obviously this woman knew that whatever tricks she used on other men would not affect him because of his Sharingan. It meant her choice of weapon involved illusions and trickery. "My only concern is the boy you hold in your arms."

"You're the one doing this to Naruto," Sasuke said, watching as the demon laughed slowly.

"And what if I am?" A second went by before a shuriken pierced the side of her dress, a deadly look coming onto Sasuke's face.

"It won't be hard to guess my answer." Pure anger distorted Isolde's face before she growled at him, throwing a blade of energy toward him. Sasuke jumped away, keeping a secure grip on Naruto while quickly returning to face the angered demon.

"You! I should kill you right now." Even if Sasuke was afraid he wouldn't show it to someone like her. Instead he glared at her, remaining quiet while she looked back to the unconscious guy in his arms. "But I guess I could settle for him again."

"What?"

"So he hasn't told you? Naruto's become my new _host_." The word sounded purely sexual, but it only made Sasuke's scowl tighten.

"Host? Care to explain before I end your life?" Despite the threat, Isolde laughed and flipped her hair slowly over her shoulder.

"I'm a succubus. I'm able to enter any male or female I want that has sexual frustration pent up inside of them. The more celibate, the tastier they are. I _had _a host before this one, but you and your little team decided to kill him. So, I slipped right into Naruto's mind and followed him home. The little fox boy has so many sexual skeletons he refuses to act upon, that his energy is overwhelming even to me. I go into his dreams every time he sleeps and suck the energy out of his body in exchange for a….sexual fantasy of his very own." Just as he thought. She created the illusion of sex in order to get power from men while they slept. He had heard of demons such as this, but never paid much attention once knowing their illusions would be pointless against him. However, there was one thing he did remember about these vicious women.

Nobody who 'hosted' one lived to tell about it. But from how weak her powers still were, Sasuke could only assume that she hadn't stolen much from Naruto.

"It seems that this host is giving you a harder time than you thought." At the mention of failing attempts Isolde scowled, crossing her arms.

"For now. Each time I go into his dreams he uses pain of some sort to wake himself up, barely allowing me to suck anything out of him. It was only recently that I discovered how to keep him distracted long enough to take my fill of his energy and then some. Most men enjoy their fantasies. He's so scared to see his true feelings that he refuses to go to sleep for days at a time. Fortunately his body forces him to pass out eventually and he's trapped inside his mind for hours." Her laugh was so evil, it even made Sasuke cringe. He looked down to Naruto, whose breathing had evened since Isolde's attack on him earlier. It all made sense now. "And who would have thought that I would meet the man who haunts Naruto's fantasies?"

"What are you talking about?" Before Isolde could open her mouth, Naruto shifted in Sasuke's arms and slowly opened his eyes. The demon smirked as she looked down at Naruto, her eyes glowing red as she disappeared.

"Continue to torment my host until my next meal, if you would be so kind. It only makes him taste so much sweeter…" Sasuke wanted to curse as the woman disappeared before his eyes. The problems with demons were that each one had their own set of rules and powers that completely differed from humans. If you cut a human's head off, they would die. That wasn't the case with every demon. And since Sasuke knew little to nothing about the succubus species, he was not sure where she had disappeared to.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" But for now, he had more important things to worry about. Like the blond who was staring up at him in embarrassed confusion. From what Sasuke could see Naruto was back to how he was the morning before the mission. He still looked weak, but Sasuke was sure that Isolde was not around at the moment. Within seconds Naruto was squirming, desperate to get away from Sasuke. It was so evident now to Sasuke just why Naruto seemed so embarrassed around him. If only he had known this three weeks ago. "What are you doing?! Le-Let go of me!"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a succubus invading your dreams?" At the point blank question Naruto froze, pure panic evident in every detail of his body. Knowing that Naruto would deny it, Sasuke continued. "Isolde just visited."

"Damnit! I told her to stay away from you!" Sasuke arched his eyebrow at the frustrated look Naruto gave to the ground.

"You should have told her to stay away from _you_, idiot. She's trying to kill you."

"I'd rather have her hurt me then hurt—" Naruto stopped quickly, realizing that he said too much. Repeating what Isolde said in his head, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and turned it toward his own.

"What does Isolde show you when you sleep?" Part of him argued that he wasn't curious, just determined to keep Isolde from killing Naruto. But a part, much stronger than he wanted to admit, knew that he was asking for him own personal knowledge as well. Sasuke wasn't stupid, and knew what Isolde was hinting at before she left. Though he had never thought of Naruto as being sexually attracted to him, it made more sense with every day that passed. Again, his theory was backed with more evidence from the guilty look in Naruto's eyes while he tried to look away. Sasuke's hand kept him still, not allowing him to go far. "Answer me."

"I…I can't. I already told you that earlier."

"If you don't, she'll kill you." Naruto flinched at the harsh statement, but Sasuke could tell that Naruto had already known that.

"Why are you asking this? Why can't you just leave me alone?" His voice held pain, as if Sasuke had just stabbed him through the stomach. Blue eyes squeezed shut and his voice trembled from his fatigue. "You can't help me!"

"Dobe, I'm the_ only_ one who can help you." As if frustrated by Sasuke's statement Naruto punched him, using the surprise attack to stumble to his feet and run out of the room. He only succeeded in getting to the doorway before Sasuke was there, pushing him harshly into the hallway's wall. They both struggled down the hallway, Sasuke winning the battle by pinning Naruto to the wall. The younger ninja didn't give up, though Sasuke knew it was futile. Even if he tried to escape, he wouldn't be able to see two feet in front of him. The entire area was enshrouded in darkness, which left Naruto blind. Instinctively his Sharingan activated again, surprised to see the aggravated tears in Naruto's eyes. Without warning a sharp pain entered his heart, though he ignored it to speak to Naruto. "Answer my question."

"I see you, okay?!" Naruto's tear hit the side of Sasuke's arm while he lashed out in pain. "I see you kissing me! You touch me and you do things I know you'll never do in real life! You are so stupid for a genius, to not see how hard I try to keep you by my side. I chased you halfway across the world and back. You're my most important person. It's no wonder this stupid demon comes into my dreams as you; you're all I think about. And when she comes as you, even then I try to resist because somehow it's not _you_. I notice that the smirk isn't right or the way she calls my name sounds stupid since you never use it. But sometimes I just can't refuse her. I'll never get away from her because the only person who can save me, once again, has to be you. And I can't ask you do to something as disgusting as sleep with me. So just leave me alone!"

Finally Sasuke let Naruto go, watching as he crumpled on the floor in front of him. For weeks, Sasuke's best friend had been putting himself through silent torture while this demon had attacked him. He had inflicted pain upon himself, refused to go to sleep, and caused extreme damage to his body all to keep from asking Sasuke to do something 'disgusting'. What was the idiot thinking? Did he not understand how much worse it would be to have him killed? But Naruto didn't see his life worth a damn if it came to making Sasuke uncomfortable.

He was ready to die for Sasuke.

His heart heavy with feelings he didn't know how to comprehend, Sasuke dropped to his knees in front of Naruto. What would he do if Naruto died? As if someone had sucker-punched him with everything they had, Sasuke pressed his hand on the wall behind Naruto and tried to calm his racing mind at the idea. He looked down to Naruto, who now sat with his back on the wall and his head between his hands. The pain that Naruto had hidden now vibrated through his body, his breath getting chocked up in his throat from his suppressed tears. Sasuke's anger rose without logical reason. How could Naruto think that dying was an option? How could he seriously think that leaving Sasuke was a choice he had? Suddenly, like cleansing water rushing through him, all of the thoughts in Sasuke's head were gone. All except one.

"Lift your head." Sasuke never lost.

"Why?" He would never let Isolde win.

"Because I'm going to kiss you." And he would _never _give up Naruto.

"Wh-what?" Naruto quickly lifted his head, moaning when Sasuke leaned down and kissed him. Grasping both sides of his face, Sasuke refused to let Naruto move his head as he kissed him harder, determined to show the idiot just what he was giving up. Never in his life had Sasuke felt such anger and arousal at the same time as he did when pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The resistance from Naruto was pathetic as Sasuke pushed him onto the floor of the hallway, pulling back enough for Naruto to catch his breath. He stayed silent as he intently watched for any sign of anger or pain from his teammate, but instead was greeted with frantic hands that pulled him down for another kiss.

Sasuke decided, after feeling his stomach flutter when Naruto's tongue slipped against his lips, that he could save Naruto. What he didn't want to admit, was that he may actually enjoy it. Ignoring that part of his brain, he broke away from the heated kiss, nipping at the base of Naruto's neck while he spoke.

"Isolde can only feed from you if you have the energy to fantasize." After delivering a slow lick to the side of Naruto's neck, he lifted his head to stare at the panting boy underneath him. The dullness in his eyes was gone, replaced with lust that made them almost glow in the dark. He would make sure nobody else would see this facial expression again. "If you have no energy, she can't feed."

"Don't tell me you want to spar me right now." Sasuke stared at the miffed look on Naruto's face, regretting every punch he had ever made to his head.

"Not that energy._ Sexual_ energy."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Naruto really was an idiot.

"Shut up." Sasuke wasted no time returning to Naruto's neck, enjoying the quiet moans that escaped Naruto's weak lips. Still, the blond couldn't keep quiet.

"I don't get…hah….why you're doing this." Sasuke didn't stop his teasing of Naruto's pulse while he unzipped his jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders and trailing his fingertips back up Naruto's arms. It caused an entire body shiver that Sasuke soaked in. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's body to yank him up, speaking against his lips while sliding the shirt up his body.

"Because your idiotic self means something to me." Naruto seemed dazed by the admission, enabling Sasuke to wrestle the shirt off of him. By the time the blond had come to, Sasuke was already kissing down his chest, refusing to stop even if the walls crashed down around them. Tonight he would make his stand against Isolde. And from the way Naruto's head smashed against the floor when Sasuke bit his nipple, he knew this was no contest.

It took little effort to rid Naruto of the rest of his clothing. Once Naruto was completely naked Sasuke pushed back on his knees, allowing himself a moment to admire his work. As if reason had suddenly struck, Naruto reached up and yanked on Sasuke's shirt with a scowl.

"Why the hell aren't you naked? This is supposed to be my fantasy right?" Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's reaction, though complied in taking off his shirt and pants. He was halfway through with pulling down his boxers when Naruto pushed him back onto his ass and slipped between him legs. Sasuke went to protest, but found his mouth occupied with Naruto's tongue. The purpose to this change was realized when Naruto's fingers trailed down Sasuke's body, stopping to play with the dark curls that lay just above his arousal. Unwillingly Sasuke pulled away from the kiss to press his forehead against Naruto's shoulder, closing his eyes at the foreign feeling of someone else touching him. Somehow, it seemed to make sense that it was Naruto's fingers teasing the sensitive skin. He highly doubted he would trust someone as intimately as he did the boy on top of him. He parted his eyes to watch the hesitancy in Naruto's touch, barely skimming the skin on the base of his cock before pulling away.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, ignoring how husky his voice had gotten from their previous play. Naruto shook his head, hitting it against Sasuke's so that the two could face each other again.

"It's just…this isn't a game to me, you know. Being haunted by Isolde would be ten times easier than being able to touch you once and never again. I understand how loyal you are to me, and it amazes me that you'd actually…you know, put yourself out this far just to save my life—"

"Don't mistake this for a mission of some sorts, idiot. If it was, I would have just went after Isolde and killed her myself. And, as you can see-" Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand lower on his body, allowing him to feel the tight skin. It only hardened when Naruto continued to torture him with throughout his speech. "-I'm not 'disgusted'. So continue."

"You're such a bastard." Despite this, Naruto wasted no more time with insecurity. His fingers dragged over Sasuke's arousal, using quick strokes to bring tremors to the overheated skin. Trying to give Naruto more room Sasuke leaned back on his hands, closing his eyes tightly when Naruto massaged his tip with his thumb. It felt too good for Sasuke to ignore, and quietly he allowed his hips to rock with the movements of Naruto's hand. His chest moved shakily with his breathing, scolding himself for letting a moan slip out of his parted lips. Naruto's smirk could be felt on his shoulder, but he knew that Naruto was just as aroused as he was. Probably more, from the way his fingers trembled while skimming over his shaft. Naruto lifted his head, panting quietly into Sasuke's ear while trying to increase the speed of his hand. Sasuke barely opened his eyes, entranced with the image of Naruto's tan fingers running over his pale skin. How could something so simple turn him on this much? And why hadn't he seen Naruto in this light earlier? Naruto paused for a moment before returning his strokes, making Sasuke slam his foot into his floor to keep from coming.

When he felt himself slipping closer to his orgasm, Sasuke moved the hand away from him and let it rest on his thigh. While regaining some composure he turned his head, kissing the blond senseless to calm his own body down. It seemed to backfire when his teammate moaned, clutching to his sanity by deepening his kiss with Sasuke. The older boy slowly laid Naruto back onto the floor, delving deep into his mouth while his hand easily found what it was looking for. Naruto's back arched at the sudden pleasure, but Sasuske refused to give up his grip as he slowly started to torture Naruto's arousal. Whispers of touches were quickly counteracted by sharp tugs, enjoying how easily Naruto's mouth voiced his pleasure. A voice he normally found annoying was quite pleasant when rubbing his fingers over his cock. Urgently Naruto grasped for anything to hold onto, settling for the floor rug they were currently having sex on. The position left his stomach bare to Sasuke's eyes, and he wasted no time slinking down the lean boy's body to give a sensitive lick to his happy trail. In response Naruto choked on his own moan, thrusting his hips as quickly as he could. With little convincing Sasuke sunk lower, allowing his mouth to gently suck on the tip of Naruto.

"Holy fuck!" Assuming that was a good sign, Sasuke set his goal to more than just teasing Naruto's body. He wanted to see him finish. Without permission Sasuke slid his mouth lower, letting his tongue tease the sensitive nerves of the skin in his mouth. He could feel how ready Naruto was to finish by the way he grabbed Sasuke's hair. Sasuke grimaced at the pain, but took it when he remembered what Naruto had gone through for these few moments of pleasure. At times, even Sasuke could be selfless. And when Naruto finally succumbed to his own orgasm, Sasuke took pride in hearing the strangled version of his name come out.

Taking a few moments to wipe his mouth clean, Sasuke rose to arch over Naruto's shivering body. Without a word he moved from the floor, pulling Naruto up and silently leading him back into the bedroom. Before he could even ask, Naruto was pushed onto the bed and Sasuke returned to his position over him. The moonlight cut across Sasuke's back while illuminating Naruto's face, which clearly showed his confusion from the change of scenery.

"I want you to be able to see me for this next part. It is your fantasy, right?" It was funny how when Sasuke said it, Naruto's face flushed much deeper.

"Shut up already, you don't need to remind me," Naruto mumbled, glancing out the window to calm his nerves. A second later Sasuke pulled his face back to him, making the blonde face his irritated glare.

"I do need to remind you. That way, when Isolde tries to show you how _I _would have sex with you, you understand that she is a joke to laugh at." Naruto hesitated before nodding, though a smile broke out onto his face when he realized just why Sasuke was irritated.

"You're jealous that Isolde tried to have sex with me in my dream, huh?" Sasuke scowled, ignoring the question while he opened Naruto's night stand. Like expected, a bottle of lube was placed conveniently beside his picture with Naruto. He didn't want to know the reason, though he wouldn't put it past the idiot.

"Shut up and get on your knees." Naruto frowned at the order, though quickly started to complain when Sasuke shoved him up onto his knees facing the window. Without warning Sasuke moved forward, slinking one finger inside of Naruto. The younger boy winced, but refused to ruin the moment by complaining. Still, he did relax when he felt Sasuke's quiet kisses pressed against the back of his shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly, rocking back as the finger did it's best to prepare him for the second intrusion. It still stung, and Naruto hissed before urging Sasuke to speed up the process by wiggling his hips. Still Sasuke refused, continuing to take his time preparing Naruto for what was to come. Over and over, the idea of what Naruto had sacrificed for him ate away like guilt. For that, he made a vow to give Naruto as many orgasms as possible throughout their chaotic life. It didn't erase the guilt, but it eased it enough that he finished preparing Naruto and pulled his fingers out. By now Naruto's fingernails dug into the windowsill, panting from the teasing that Sasuke's fingers had produced. If he thought he had been worn out from his previous orgasm, he knew he was in for a big surprise. So when Sasuke's tip brushed against his opening, Naruto had to hold in his moan.

"Please... stop teasing," Naruto mumbled, leaning his body back into Sasuke's. With nothing more than a nod, Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto's body and nearly swore at how sensual the feeling was. He could hear Naruto's quiet mewl, but he couldn't find any way to stop his hips from moving. The feelings quickly built, reminding him of how good it felt when Naruto had touched him. His fingers dug into Naruto's waist, using the secure hold to thrust deeper into Naruto's body. Quickly Naruto's voice rose in pleasure, urging Sasuke to push harder. His body shook from unspent lust, and he knew that Naruto was reaching his peek from the way his body clenched around Sasuke. Leaning over Naruto's back, Sasuke reached underneath Naruto to gently stroke the strained arousal. A few pleasurable seconds later, he heard Naruto calling out his name. With Naruto's orgasm tightening around him, Sasuke had little struggle finding his own. He dug his fingers so deep into Naruto's sides that he knew it was going to leave imprints.

Good. Now Isolde would know just who truly owned her 'host'.

"Sasuke…" The pure exhaustion in Naruto's voice made Sasuke slowly pull out, guiding the limp body in front of him to the pillow. It wasn't hard to see that all of Naruto's strength was gone, leaving him vulnerable to anyone who would want to attack him. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes dropped shut, his words slurred with the oncoming slumber. "Stay here…in case she…"

"I'm not going anywhere, idiot." Despite his rude response, Sasuke tucked Naruto into bed, noticing by the time he was done that Naruto was knocked out. Unlike his previous state, there was no fever or chills. His breathing was light, and the content look on his face showed no pain. Smirking, Sasuke covered himself with the sheets and leaned against the headboard. Silently he waited, absentmindedly playing with the golden strands that lay a few feet from him. Despite his own desire to sleep he refused, patiently waiting. Night turned slowly into twilight, and then into early morning. A ray of sunlight his Sasuke's face a second before a pained scream was heard.

"You _monster!" _Isolde appeared in front of Sasuke, looking much paler and weak than she had hours earlier. Despite the rage in her eyes, Sasuke remained calm and stoic as ever. His lip did quirk when she glanced over to Naruto, screaming again when noticing the intimate way Sasuke toyed with Naruto's hair.

"Something wrong?" His answer came when she stomped her foot and cried out like a child.

"You did this to him! Look at how peaceful he is! There is no frustration for me to feed on. He's stealing my energy back. You have destroyed my host. I will kill you!" Before the demon could move Sasuke smirked, letting his own eyes flash red in a chilling threat.

"You make one move toward myself or Naruto and I'll take pleasure in severing your body limb by limb." Quickly the girl stepped back, obviously scared of the power within Sasuke. Still he did not move from the bed, continuing his speech while looking back down at Naruto's sleeping form. "You will not come back here ever again. Naruto's name will erase itself from your memory as will my own. In doing this, you will spare your life. If he ever utters your name again, I will come find you. And I will make hell seem like a sauna compared to what I will do to you."

The room fell silent after that, though Sasuke knew it was because the demon was too scared to speak. Uchihas were known to every kind of species as something not to be tested and now that Naruto was under his protection, he was off limits to the succubus's torture. Nothing would ever harm Naruto like this again. And when Sasuke felt Isolde's energy disappear without a trace, he knew it was the last time he would be bothered with the hideous woman's appearance. The battle was over; Sasuke had been victorious, and to the victor goes the spoils.

Relaxing, Sasuke settled himself down into Naruto's bed, snaking his arm under Naruto's head. As if on instinct, Naruto rolled, laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder and tossing his arm across Sasuke's chest. Sasuke scowled at the position, knowing that he would wake up to a completely useless arm. Still, he refused to move it when hearing his name quietly mumbled into his skin. Instead, he lowered his head to the pillow underneath him, allowing his own slumber to catch up to him.

It had taken Naruto two full days to wake up from his deep sleep. Still, despite the fear from the others that he wouldn't wake, Sasuke knew better. The idiot was drained and his demon was using sleep as a way to recover. The method worked, and within the next week, Naruto rapidly recovered from his encounter with Isolde. His energy returned, as well as his weight and his constant need for Ramen. Eyes that once screamed death now shone with life as the energetic boy trained with their team leader. After such a physical ordeal, Kakashi wanted to retrain the muscle that Naruto was starting to build up. It left free time for both Sasuke and Sakura, the latter now mesmerized by the fight in front of her.

"He really is back to normal. I can't feel a trace of whatever it was that attacked Naruto. Thank god you got rid of that demon before it could do any real harm." Sasuke had told his teammates about the demon, though did not dwell on the sexual blackmail she used. Instead, he simply reported that the demon had been dealt with and would no longer be an issue. Sakura wanted to ask more questions, but surprisingly Kakashi had backed off and let the situation go. Instead he simply smiled, messing up Sasuke's hair before congratulating the teen and walking away. Sakura was confused and Sasuke annoyed, knowing that somehow Kakashi had figured out what had happened. Leave it to the pervert to know of something like that and make Sasuke handle it.

"Still an idiot."

"Yeah, but could you imagine if we had to kill him like that other ninja? I don't even want to think about a world without Naruto to annoy us," She said, placing her head on her knees and smiling. She watched the continued sparing for a few moments before glancing to Sasuke. "I don't think he would have made it without your help, Sasuke-kun."

"As expected, I cleaned up his problem."

"But you didn't have to. I think that means you like Naruto a little more than you used to." At that particular statement, Sasuke snorted. If only the naïve woman knew just how close the two had become within the past few weeks. It would make her face match the color of her red outfit. But instead Sasuke remained silent, scowling when Kakashi managed to knock Naruto to the ground. When seeing blood dripping across Naruto's arm Sasuke stood up and moved toward the sparring ring.

"Enough, Kakashi." The older ninja relented while the younger one quickly popped up off the ground, glaring over to Sasuke.

"What the hell Sasuke? I was just getting warmed up here! Unless you want a piece of me too, in which case I'll fight both of you." He arched an eyebrow at the confidence pooling from Naruto's grin. Kakashi only chuckled before shaking his head and walking out of the fighting arena.

"I'm sure Sasuke has his reasons for stopping the training. And you've cut yourself pretty good there Naruto. We'll continue this tomorrow, after you bandage that up. Sasuke, I trust you'll help him back to his house?" A knowing glanced was shared between the two of them at the less-than-innocent question. Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Mind your own business."

"As you wish." Sasuke really hated how easily Kakashi could read his actions when Naruto seemed clueless to the underlying tone of their conversation. It was only when Kakashi had ushered Sakura away from the area that Naruto realized something was off.

"Hey! You don't think he's catching on to this-" Naruto wagged his finger between the two of them, making himself look foolish in the process. Too prideful to smack his forehead, Sasuke turned away from his worried teammate and walked toward Naruto's house.

"You make rocks look smart." Knowing the insult would get Naruto to chase after him, Sasuke glanced up to the sky with an impassive look. Everything had fallen into place. Even though Naruto had nearly died, Sasuke was somehow content with how their situation turned out.

"You bastard! You can't just walk away from me!" Sasuke blinked when he felt a sharp tug on his hand. Fingers squirmed in-between his, yanking him back to face the irate boy. A warm wind shifted between them, blowing the blond hair away from reddened cheeks. Despite how far their relationship had progressed in the past two weeks, it was hard for Naruto to act upon feelings. Especially since he was still sure that Sasuke was only hanging around to ensure Isolde wouldn't come back. What a stupid boy Sasuke wanted to keep for himself. Smirking despite how angry Naruto was, Sasuke leaned forward and gently squeezed the hand in his. He slowly kissed the boy, pulling back just enough to whisper into Naruto's ear.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**And there's the end. Yes, it was just a one-shot. I do these very rarely so I'm happy to say that I stayed on track and completed this. So how did you like it? Sasuke is just as territorial as always. I can't believe that I wrote this whole things in two days! AND got a huge start on my second chapter of SHBAW while Sasu-chan beta'd this. So let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed yourself! =)**


End file.
